Springfield Ahoy
Based on an original idea by Roderick Sloan and Steve Mindykowski One day, at The Brown's house, Jonathan received a letter from his penpal Bart Simpson, inviting The Browns and as a special guest at their annual comic' convention. All expenses for him, family and friends will be paid by the association. "Mom, Dad!", Jonathan called. "What son?", said Mr Brown. "The Browns are going to Springfield, Illinois!", said Jonathan. "What for?", said Mrs Brown. Jonathan explained, "The Springfield Comic Association has invited me to Springfield as a special guest, and expenses for me and the family will be paid by them." "That's wonderful!", said Mr Brown. "But where's Springfield?" "The United States -- but the postmark and the return address has been smudged," said Jonathan. "Wherever it is, I'm sure we'll have a great time," said Mrs Brown. A few days later, the Browns and the gang have taken Universal Airways flight 416 to Springfield. When they arrived there, the strange thing they noticed about everybody was that they were all yellow and they're missing a finger on each hand. "Who are these people?", asked David? Paddington responded, "I don't know, but it seems like were close to a nuclear power plant, or something -- they look like that they're all mutants." He added, "Also, Mr Curry told me that his cousin lives here -- he's a principal. And the weirdest thing about that is that he lives with his mother." "Spooky," said Judy. The gang got their baggage, rented a van, and drove to the hotel where the convention will be held. After they all checked into their rooms, Paddington and his friends left the hotel and went on a walk. They were looking around at all the different buildings and people; they noticed a large nuclear power plant off in the distance. "Must be the nuclear power plant that's making these people freaks," said Mr Curry; "it's like a powerful person runs it, I guess." As the gang walked Mr Gruber noticed a comic book store, "The Android's Dungeon and Baseball Card Shop". "Hey! Let's go inside here, guys," said Judy. They went inside and there were comics and magazines and there was a fat man with a little bit of a beard, a blue t-shirt, red short pants and his hair was tied in a pony tail in the back. There were also two boys one with spiked hair and the other had blue hair and red glasses. We know them as Bart Simpson and his friend, Milhouse, but the gang don't know about that, yet. "Hi, said Bart; "I've never seen you here before. I'm Bart Simpson; who the heck are you?" David said, "I'm David, this is Paddington, Steve & Joe, Butthead, Beavis, Mr Curry, my cousins Jonathan & Judy and my good friend Mr Gruber." "Nice to meet you," said Milhouse. The gang and their two new friends were looking at comics and the store's owner noticed that the gang weren't yellow, and that they have 5 fingers on each hand, as opposed to the "normal" 4. "It appears to me that you eight kids are new here in Springfield, due to you not being yellow," said Comic Book Guy (know from here on in as "CBG"). "He's good," said Joe. "Tell me about it," said Steve. CBG said, "Are you TV stars or something?" "No, why?", said David. "You look like those kids on the animated TV series, 'The adventures of Paddington Bear',", said CBG. Joe said, "Never heard of it -- what's it about?" "It's about a bear from Darkest Peru playing around like it was the real world," said CBG. Paddington said, "Must be a very interesting show." CBG said, "Worst... show... ever." Beavis noticed a "Radioactive Man" comic book; Beavis never heard of it. "Who the heck is Radioactive Man?", wondered Butthead. "He's the greatest super hero ever," said Bart, "and I'm picking up a new issue today." Bart picked up a copy of the comic paid for it, then the gang, Bart, and Milhouse left. "Hey Bart, are you related to Homer Simpson?" asked David. "What about Homer?" asked Bart. Jonathan said, "We saw your dad on 'Lucky For Some' and he got every question wrong." "Homer is big man, but he is quite low on brains," said Bart. Bart and Milhouse decided to show the gang around Springfield. Bart explained, "That's Moe's Tavern; my dad likes to go there. That's the Kwik-E-Mart; I like to get Butterfingers and Slushies from there. That's Springfield Elementary, our school." Steve said, "Bet ya didn't know the principal of your school is the cousin of our next door neighbor." " Wow cool!" said Bart. "Come on I'll show you where he lives." Bart took the them to a blue house where Principal Seymour Skinner lived with his mother. Seymour was taking out the trash when they got there. Mr Curry said, "Hi Cousin Seymour!" Seymour was very surprised to see Bart, Milhouse and their new friends. "I've never seen you here before," said Seymour. "You must be those kids that my cousin Reginald told me about." "News sure travels fast here," said Jonathan. "Tell me about it," said Judy. After they left Seymour's house, Milhouse went home. The gang and Bart went to Bart's house where the they met the rest of The Simpsons. Bart introduced his family: "That's my mom, Marge; my sister, Lisa; my baby sister, Maggie; my dog, Santa's Little Helper; my cat, Snowball II; and my dad, Homer." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Simpson; I saw you on 'Lucky For Some'," said Paddington. "Don't remind me of that game; I got every question wrong," said Homer. "Then your an idiot Homer!" said Butthead. Homer shouted "Why you little --!" Homer grabbed onto Butthead's neck and started to strangle him. Bart said, "Wow! And he usually strangles me!" Then Homer grabbed Bart and strangled him. "Why couldn't he kept on doing it to Butthead?" said Beavis. "That's not funny," said Mr Gruber, watching Bart getting strangled. Then, Marge came in and said, "Homer! Leave Bart alone! He has friends over!" "Who are your new friends, Bart?" asked Lisa. He introduced them: "Meet Paddington, Steve , Joe, Mr Gruber ,Mr Curry , Jonathan , Judy, David ,Beavis , & Butthead. You guys wanna watch Krusty the Clown?" "Sure!" said Mr Gruber. The gang watched Krusty's show. Then, after one of Krusty's skits, Itchy and Scratchy came on. They watched as the cat and mouse walked into a museum. However, while the other guys enjoyed it, the violent acts that are a normal part of that animated series shocked Mr Curry. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Hey! We were watching that, Uncle Curry!" cried Beavis. "Not anymore! That was disgusting and violent!" said Mr Curry Joe tried to grab the remote. Soon, they were all trying to grab the remote from Mr Curry. They pulled and pulled until he finaly gave up. "Fine! Watch a mouse kill a cat!" said Mr Curry. They changed the channel back, but Krusty was back on. "Wasn't that Itchy and Scratchy fantastic?" said Krusty. "Oh man! We missed it!" said Bart. As they continued to watch Krusty, Maggie walked by then she fell down. "Oh my gosh! Maggie, are you okay?" said Judy, picking Maggie up. "Don't worry; Maggie falls down all the time," said Lisa. While they watched Krusty, Snowball II jumped into Steve's lap. "Hello, Snowball said Steve, petting the cat. "Why do you call that cat Snowball II?" asked Paddington. "Well, we used to have a cat named Snowball I , but she got hit by the mayor's brother's car and then we got this one." said Bart. After Krusty The Clown was over, a promo came on. Host Kent Brockman says, "Tonight on 'Eye On Springfield', we salute the silver anniversary of the Great Springfield Tire Yard Fire, twenty-five years, and still burning strong! And we visit with heavyweight champion Muscles Galore , who reminisces about growing up in Springfield." Muscles: "That town is a dump. If you ever see me back there, you'll know I really screwed up bad." Kent continued, "This and more on 'Eye On Springfield', coming up at 5:30, after 'Paddington', which is next on channel 6!" (After Paddington was over) "Who in their right mind would do a TV show about a bear in London?", said Beavis. Lisa said, "Paddington is Channel 6's second most-popular children's show, next to Krusty." "No wonder why we're so familiar to them," said David. Paddington asks, "Have you ever heard of a TV show called 'The Simpsons'?" Bart responded, "No I haven't. What's it about?" Judy said, "It's about a family that looks exactly like yours, featuring a town that, uncannily, resembles your town. It even has a same name -- Springfield." Lisa said, "I haven't heard of that program, but it sounds interesting." Bart says, "I wonder if we can be popular on TV?" Jonathan says, "You already are -- 'The Simpsons' is one of the most-watched TV shows where we live." "Wow," said Bart. "Bart, how would your new friends like to stay for dinner?" asked Marge. "Sure," said the gang. The gang called the others at the hotel; they said "yes". "Hey guys! Check this out!" said Bart. Bart was going to make a prank phone call, but Mr Gruber didn't think that was such a good idea. "I don't think we should be doing that," said Mr Gruber. "Come on! Where's your sense of humor?" said Bart. Bart called Moe's Tavern. The phone ringed there and Moe answered it. "Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking," said Moe. "Is there a Bea there? Last name: O'Problem," said Bart. "Hold on, I'll see," said Moe. Moe called out, "Bea O'Problem! Bea O'Problem! Come on, guys, do I have a Bea O'Problem here?" Barney, the bar's barfly, says, "You sure do!" Moe retorted, "Oh...it's you, isn't it? Listen, you lousy bum, if I ever get a hold of you, I swear I'll staple a flag to your butt and mail you to Iraq!" Moe hung up. Back at home, Bart and Lisa laughed. "Kids! Dinner!," said Marge. The gang and the Simpsons went out to the table for dinner. "Mr. Simpson, do you know who owns that nuclear power plant?" asked Steve. Homer answered, "Of course I do; I work there -- Montgomery Burns, and boy, is he evil." "What did he do?" asked Joe. "He hit me with his car," said Bart. "He tried to kill our dog." said Lisa. "He sexually harassed me," said Marge. "He tried blocking out the sun," said Homer. "Okay," said David. Paddington didn't exactly get how one man could be so incredibly evil. "Mr. Burns was on Lucky For Some, too," said David, "along with another guy I think his name was Ned Flanders." Doesn't he live next door said Mr Curry. Marge said, "Yes he does; his wife died in a terrible accident at the racetrack, and he's raising his two boys on his own now." "That's so sad," said Judy. "I lost my mom in World War II in Auschwitz," said Mr Gruber. "And I lost my mom when I was little," said Mr Curry. Marge said, "I love to meet your parents tomorrow -- why don't we all get together for church?" Joe said, "Sure, but not all of us are Christian. For instance, Mr Gruber is Jewish, and Mr Curry is an atheist." "I'm sure Rev. Lovejoy won't care," said Marge. "Meet us tomorrow at the First Church of Springfield, at 10AM." The gang went back to the hotel, told the others about the Simpsons inviting them, and the whole gang decided to go. The next day the gang went to the church and they met the Simpsons there. The Simpsons and the gang introduced each other. They all walked into the church and took their seats. Soon after, Reverend Lovejoy started his service. When church was over they met Ned Flanders and his two sons. "Heydily-ho, neighborino!" said Ned. "I'm Ned Flanders. These are my boys, Rod and Todd." "Do you wanna come over for a while?" asked Homer. "Sure," said Mr Brown. "I can show you my Gamma invention that I'm demonstrating at the comic convention." "Okay; bring it on over -- I think it'll be interesting," said Homer. "Lets return to the hotel to get changed -- we'll meet you at your place at 1PM", said Ms Bird. "Sure thing," said Homer. They went back to the hotel to change, then they drove off to the Simpson house. Homer answered the door and let them inside. Mr Brown brought his invention in whith him. "Here's my latest invention -- The Gamma Blaster 5000," said Mr Brown. The gamma blaster looked like a small miniature tank with a red button for "stop" and a green one for "go". "It looks great, Henry, but whats it supposed to do?" asked Marge. "It shoots gamma rays," said Mr Brown. "The walls could use some harmless radiation; go right ahead," said Marge. Mr Brown pressed the green button, but gamma didn't shoot out. Suddenly, the machine started to go nuts -- gamma started shooting out all over the kitchen. "Fire in the hole!", yelled David. "Everybody ducked down. Homer tried to run but the machine kept hitting him. When the machine finaly stopped, Homer got a little bit mad. "Are you okay Mr. Simpson?" asked Mr Gruber. "Do I look okay!?" said Homer, completely covered in gamma. "Calm down dear," said Marge. "Still needs some bugs to work out," said Jonathan. "Like your last invention," said Mr Brown. Everybody cleaned up the gamma from the kitchen. When they were done, Homer decided to take the guys over to Moe's Tavern. While they went to Moe's, Bart decided to make another prank call. This time, he was going to let Paddington have a turn. Meanwhile, at the bar, Moe answered the phone. "Moe's Tavern; Moe speking." "Is there an Amanda Huggenkiss there, asked Paddington." Moe said, "Hold on, I'll see -- Uh, Amanda Huggenkiss? Hey, I'm looking for Amanda Huggenkiss! Ah, why can't I find Amanda Huggenkiss?" Barney said, "Maybe your standards are too high!" Moe responded, "Wait a minute... Listen, you little yellow-bellied rat, if I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna kill you!" As Moe hung up the phone, the guys walked in. "You know, guys, maybe we shouldn't drink -- it's bad for you," said Mr Gruber. "Hey! Are you saying we should leave or something?", said Joe. "No, I'm just saying that beer is bad for you," said Mr Gruber. "Come on Mr Gruber, what's life without taking chances?" said Steve. "Okay," said Mr Gruber. "Doesn't look too bad," said Mr Brown. Homer ordered a round of Duff Beer for the guys. About an hour later, they're all soaked to the gills. "Hey look! Four Joes!" said Steve. "Can't get enough of that wonderful Duff!", said Mr Curry. In their drunken state, the guys began to sing. Back at the Simpson house, Lisa was playing a jazz piece on her saxophone; the gang thought she was pretty good. They all clapped and Lisa took a bow. "Wow Lisa; you play pretty good," said Judy. "Thanks!" said Lisa. Downstairs in the kitchen the ladies were talking. Marge notices Paddington playing with Maggie. Marge said to Mrs Brown, "Your bear is so wonderful with children." Back at Moe's, the boys were very drunk, to a point where they begun hallucinating. Joe was seeing pink flying elephants, Steve was seeing dancing bottles of beer, Mr Gruber was seeing double, Mr Curry was seeing lawyers, Mr Brown was seeing Dummi Bears, skeletons, dinosaurs and purple polka-dotted dogs. "Why are these lawyers showing me these office reports?" asked Mr Curry. "Forget them! Those elephants are all over the place!" said Joe. "Shesh.... I've seen strange things before when I'm drunk, but these guys really take the cake!", said Barney. Meanwhile, Bart, Lisa and the gang decided to go to get some candy and squishees. They told their moms and went off to Kwik-E-Mart. They went inside and they saw the clerk named Apu. While they were getting candy, Snake, a hardened criminal who always manages to get back into trouble, bolted into the store and pointed his gun at Apu. "Give me the money," Snake said. "Okay okay, I know the drill," said Apu. "We gotta do something!" said Paddington. "I have a plan," said Bart. Bart opened a bag of marbles and rolled them out on the floor. When Snake backed up, the marbles rolled under his feet, causing him to fall and get knocked out cold. Apu called the police. Shortly afterward, Officer Wiggum, the large, stout, and mostly-incompetent police chief of Springfield, got the call from a 911 dispatcher about an armed robbery at a Kwik-E-Mart. Wiggum said, "Aw, can't anybody in this town take the law into their own hands?" Wiggum takes off in his police car. A few minutes later, Lou and Ed came to the scene and arrested Snake. Chief Wiggum said to Snake, "You're under arrest for armed robbery. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah." And yes, he did say "blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah." Chief Wiggum said to the gang, "Thanks for helping us catch this guy, kids. He's gonna rot in the slammer for the next twenty years. Bread and water, icy showers, guards whomping you round the clock, and the only way out is suicide." "I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for these meddiling kids," said Snake. "Yeah, that's what they all say; take him away, boys," said Chief Wiggum. Apu was so grateful to the gang he gave them squishees and candy for free. "That Apu is really nice," said David. The kids went back to Bart's house, but when they got there, the men got home, but they had terrible hangovers. "Oh my head," said Mr Curry. "I'm so sorry for this," said Marge. "It's okay, Marge; it's not your fault," said Ms Bird. Angrily, Marge said to Homer, "Homer! What were you thinking?" "I'm sorry guys; I didn't mean for this to happen." said Homer. "It's alright," said Mr Gruber. Before the ladies took their husbands back to the hotel, Marge asked Beavis & Butthead to babysit the kids and Paddington. "Sure, Mrs. Simpson," said Butthead. Early in the evening the adults dropped them off at the Simpson's house and they went in. Beavis and Butthead I left some money on the table so you and the kids could order some pizza and Maggie's bed time is at 7:00p.m. said Marge. After the adults left, Beavis ordered some pizza, then carelessly let the kids watch an "Itchy and Scratchy" video. When the pizza man arrived, Beavis paid him and gave the kids each a slice of pizza, then he watched the video with them. "These guys are hilarious," said David. "My dad works on a cartoon show." Which one? asked Bart. "Caillou," said David. "What's it about?", said Lisa. "It's about a four year old skinhead," said David. "We're not too familiar with that show -- it's not on in our area," said Bart. "I see," said Paddington while Beavis & Butthead fell asleep on the couch leaving David in charge. A while later Judy put Maggie to bed, then she, Bart and Lisa played a game. However, Lisa noticed that Snowball II was acting strangely. "David, something's wrong with Snowball," said Lisa. Snowball was meowing in pain. David said, "Bart, call the vet; Lisa, get some blankets." Quickly, Bart called the vet, while Lisa brought Paddington some blankets for Snowball II. Jonathan ran up stairs to get Maggie, then they ran next door and asked Ned Flanders to drive them to the vet. When the adults got home, the house was empty. They found a note written by David that said: Dear Adults We are at the vet Beavis and Butthead are on the couch sleeping Signed David Quickly getting back into the car they left. When they got to the vet's there was David, the kids, Bart, Lisa, Ned, Rod, and Todd sitting in the waiting room. Homer said, "What's wrong? Is Snowball dying?" "Actually, no Mr. Simpson," replied Jonathan. The vet came out and told them everything was fine, as Snowball had kittens. "Wow!" said Bart. They ran inside and saw Snowball II laying down and with nine kittens -- three black like their mother, four white, and two black and white. "They're so cute," said Judy. "Hey Marge, I wouldn't mind asking if the boys could have two of the kittens," said Ned. "Sure," said Marge. They all went home and took Snowball and her kittens with them. On the way home, they dropped David off at the hotel and she thanked them. Afterwards, Susie rushed inside to tell her friends what happened. "Snowball II had kittens!" said Paddington. "Yes, and the Flanderses are going to get two of them," said Jonathan "I can't wait to see them," said Joe. The next day, the gang went to the Simpsons to see the kittens. They went inside, where they met Marge's older sisters, Patty and Selma. Patty & Selma are also interested in adopting one or two of the kittens. "This one looks cute," said Patty. "He does look pretty smart, and would make a good mouser," said Selma, looking at the black and white kitten. When Patty and Selma saw the gang, they were surprised to see that they weren't yellow, and had 5 fingers. "I think all that smoking is causing us to hallllucinate," said Selma. "Lisa, who are those two?" asked Judy. "They're my aunts, Patty and Selma," said Lisa. Patty said, "And we thought you had problems. Marge, your kids made friends with kids who aren't even yellow!" "There just from out of town," said Marge. While Marge talked to her sisters, the kids were looking at Snowball II's kittens. "Well, this is turning out to be a good vacation," said Phil. "They're all so cute," said Angelica, softly petting one of the white kittens. "So Jonathan, hows your dad's invention coming along?" asked Lisa. "Okay; he's still working on it," said Jonathan. While the gang were looking at the kittens, Grandpa Simpson came in to visit, but when he saw the gang, he went crazy. "I'm losing my mind! I'm seeing white people and bears with five fingers!" said Grandpa. Grandpa started to run around and panic. "Grandpa! Calm down! They're from out of town!" said Marge. "Oh, okay," said Grandpa. "That's your Grandpa?" asked Ms Bird. "Yep," said Bart. Just then, Homer's car pulled up the driveway. When he got out, he saw Patty and Selma's car, and he knew that meant one thing -- his sister in laws were visiting. He went inside and Patty said, "Hi ya fat boy." "Hey watch it!" said Homer. "Hey Mr. Simpson, can you and your family come out to dinner with our families tonight for dinner at The Frying Dutchman?" asked Paddington. "Mmm... sea food... sure," said Homer. At 5PM, the Simpsons met the gang at the hotel. Everybody was ready to go out to dinner. Mr Brown was still working on the paint blaster, but when he turned it on, Homer walked in, and was hit by a blob of paint. "Stupid machine!" hollered Homer. Homer was about to smash the machine, but Mr Brown stopped him. "Homer! Leave my invention alone! I still need to work on it!" said Mr Brown. Homer put the machine down. Then they all went to The Frying Dutchman restaurant. They ordered some shrimp and fish for dinner and they talked a little. "So, would you like to come to the Comic Convention this Saturday?" asked Mr Brown. "Sure," said Marge. "Hey guys! Look! There Krusty the Clown, Sideshow Mel, and... Muscles Galore?" said Beavis. The three of them were over at a table eating dinner, the Brown and Simpson kids went over to see them. "Muscles Galore! What are you doing here?" asked David. "I'm doing a guest star on Krusty's show tomorrow," said Muscles. "I'm relatively new in Springfield for 25 years, so, at Krusty's insistence, I'm appearing on his show to introduce my tour -- the same one you guys (pointing at the gang) have back home. But, to be honest, he was kind of shocked at first when he noticed my pink skin and five fingers." "Well see you on the show tomorrow," said Steve. The next day, the Simpson kids went to the hotel to watch Krusty's show. Muscles performed a wrestling move on the show and did a skit with Krusty. When Itchy and Scratchy came on, Ms Bird thought they looked kind of cute, but when the violent antics started, Mrs Brown was a little concerned. "The parents in this town let their children watch this violent cartoon?" said Mrs Brown. "Come on Mary, it's only a show," said Mr Brown. "I guess youree right Henry; they are pretty cute," said Mrs Brown. Saturday came, and the Simpsons came to the hotel for the convention. "Hey Bart," said Jonathan, "my dad's booth is over there next to Professor Frink." "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to test my machine, the Gamma Blaster 5000," said Stu. "So this isn't the first time this has happened," said Paddington. "Yeah, I pulled a prank on dad and he did the exact same thing," said Bart. "But wait a minute? How did YOU know it happened before?" "We watch your show every week," said Steve. "As a matter of fact, we saw a repeat of that episode last week, before we left for Springfield. Stan Lee, the Marvel Comics guy, was a guest who tried to become The Hulk himself after loitering at the CBG's store all week." "We have a TV show? Sounds so crazy, it just might work," said Marge. "It did -- the last 13 years," said Mr Gruber. "Well, he's alright, but it's going to cost us $600.00 to pay for the damages," said Mr Curry. "On Tuesday, the Browns and their friends went home, and the Simpsons came to say goodbye to their new found friends. "Bye guys," said Lisa. "Sure hope we see each other again someday," said Bart. "I think we will," said Steve. They said goodbye to their new friends and headed home. "So, what are we going to do when we get home?", asked Paddington. "I don't know, but I think The Simpsons will be on when we get back to our house," said Judy. "Cool," said Butthead. The End